


Shockwaves

by BitterSweetTeller



Series: The Shockwaves Saga [1]
Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: A Character Only Mentioned, Alternate Universe - Dark, Deception, Drama, F/M, Gen, Magic, Relationship Implied At Least a Little, Sibling Rivalry, Some Action, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural - Freeform, Surprise Foe, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetTeller/pseuds/BitterSweetTeller
Summary: When one serious mistake causes a nearly unpredictable chain reaction that threatens the fabric of existence and morale, it's up to the Russo siblings to save humanity despite growing rivalry.
Relationships: Cody Martin/Bailey Pickett, Maddie Fitzpatrick/Zack Martin
Series: The Shockwaves Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165337





	1. Growing Supernatural Darkness and Alex's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. It's from 2010.
> 
> It's one of my darkest fanfiction stories. But, it's not Teen rated dark.
> 
> If you read on? You'll fully see what I mean.

**Prologue:**

There was a sandwich shop closed for the night. It was along a busy traffic jammed city street.

But, sometimes... Things aren't fully what others blindly believe to be.

For around this shop in Waverly Place was a deep secret.

That's right: It's where the Russo family of wizards live.

Unfortunately... Supernatural capabilities often lead to bigger problems…yet deeper and stronger friendships and relationships. 

Ironically...

There's one problem that had never been fully solved:

Alex's future.

She had really done it this time.

Alex muttered to herself, "now what do I do?!"

She was in her cold room, sitting on her bed desperately trying to think of something.

She had tried to magically alter Justin's grades with her own through messing with time.

But... When Justin's memory was slowly returning from an impossible time paradox at near collapse?

Justin figured out what happened and restored time.

Alex was busted big time.

This time?

Alex's wand was taken away until tomorrow.

Why until then?

It was because her parents were suddenly becoming surprisingly stricter and more upset than usual.

Their punishment for Alex was that she would start catching up on work in a pocket bubble of time itself and stay there until it was finished. This would be with only transporting food and facilities for company.

Her parents insisted:

This time, you'll learn responsibility…no matter how long it takes.

Alex couldn't sleep.

Her freedom was being slowly stripped away. At least, that's what it felt like.

Alex thought grimly, "by the time I finish, I'll be as boring and lonely as Justin…friendless and doomed to a desk job."

This was when she was first sent to her room.

But... The feeling still lingered.

Now though?

An equally unsure and yet tempting thought emerged from her brain and into her consciousness.

Alex concluded bitterly, "if I can't keep my life here, I...I might as well run away and start anew."

She looked around the room for a way out.

Alex was close to tears.

She realized, "darn it! They locked the door this time."

She started thinking back to Harper, her other friends at school, and most of all her siblings.

She shook the feeling of regret away.

It was overcome from within by fear and a resurfacing carefree impulse.

Alex then realized with mixed relief there was one trick up her sleeve that they didn't take away:

Her nagging report card and her small makeup kit.

She hoped, "this better work."

She wrapped the little paper around her nail file:

With a little wedged lipstick container, and some sprayed sticky hairspray for enough solid support for her plan.

She was turning these simple items into the exact shape as the keyhole.

The backwards brush was on top and the nail file was given enough structure from the reformed paper. It was all to fit in place in the keyhole.

Alex slid the contraption into the lock.

A short while later?

The spray dried.

And... Alex carefully turned the contraption.

She cautiously listened for footsteps as she snuck through the open door.

Alex whispered to herself, "all clear."

She placed the lock picker into her jean pockets and made her way down the stairs to the Loft.

Alex heard someone coming.

Alex thought, "who in their right mind would get up this late?!"

She quickly crouched down under the railing to blend in with the darkness of turned off lights.

Alex sighed with relief.

It was really only wind coming from nearby windows.

She wondered, "now, where's my wand?"

To her amazement?

Alex saw the wand on the kitchen counter.

She cautiously turned on some of the lights over the counter.

Alex grinned some in mischievous delight.

She commented, "I guess they didn't suspect I'd get this far. Strictness is overrated."

She turned off the lights again.

She picked up the wand.

Alex whispered, "Edgebono Utoostis."

The wand itself duplicated.

She placed the copy back onto the counter.

Alex figured, "that should buy me some time."

She then cast Threemetris Movetris on herself.

Alex magically appeared on the busy street.

She ran past the ignorant crowds of people on the sidewalk and kept going.

Alex chuckled at her escape.

With some minor adjustments?

She used her lock picker to get into a closed Manhattan library.

Alex chuckled.

She may have still been a little teary eyed.

But... She was sounding better already.

She assumed, "it's not like anyone will intrude."

With a wave of her wand?

She spell rhymed, "tips and ends be gone, one ton of fun is my next stop."

She did so with a wide grin.

She vanished from her past…and into a nearly improbable possible future.


	2. The Bitter Suite Life

**Part 1:**

The next day…

A huge hotel overlooking another crowded city stood out in the bright sky.

As usual? This hotel was crowded with the populace.

Regrettably?

It's of angry protestors.

From outside?

London Tipton called out, "don't you know who I am? Let me through!"

She struggled her way past greedy reporters and rebellious citizens.

From behind?

A familiar voice suggested, "umm, London…A little help?"

London replied in shock, "Mr. Moseby?! What are you doing outside?"

Mr. Moseby the manager was about to get mobbed by part of the crowd.

He insisted, "London!"

London sighed.

She pulled Mr. Moseby out of the mob's clutches.

She nearly pulled his arm out from her strength.

They both dove into the hotel for cover.

The revolving door launched them onto the lobby's covered floor with a thud.

Mr. Moseby struggled back up by leaning on some luggage.

London just pushed herself up.

Looked looked more confused than usual.

London wondered, "Mr. Moseby, what's going on?"

Mr. Moseby showed London a shocking newspaper with a bold headline.

It said "International Business Flip".

London obliviously guessed, "a new reality show?"

Mr. Moseby frustratedly muttered, "no London! Do you notice anything out of place here?!"

He was also trying to keep his voice down.

London looked around.

And... She saw the Tipton Hotel transformed from the inside out.

The color scheme was darker with more varied colors, the lobby was partly a restaurant, and the check in counter was transformed into the shape of a hoop.

But... What really caught her eye was the billboard name of the hotel labeled as the Aim Hotel instead of the usual Tipton sign.

London gasped.

She wondered in horror, "does this mean I'm poor?"

Mr. Moseby went on, "it's worse than that. Somehow, all business managements' officials got replaced by the lowest management related people…and everyone in those categories beside the populace still have their memories."

London checked, "so, I'm poor?!"

Mr. Moseby groaned.

He suggested, "perhaps Maddie can explain it."

London responded with partial relief, "good idea. Only…where is she?"

From the check in desk?

Maddie replied in frustration, "over here, London."

London walked up to her.

Mixed feelings were already across London's face and Maddie's face.

She wondered in astonishment, "oh my gosh, Maddie! How can you afford those clothes?"

Maddie was wearing expensive clothes with sewn in jewelry and bright green/blue colors.

The desk had red and black stripes, a little sliding door in the back, a rotatable chair, and built in computer screens with touch and click surfaces along with card readers.

Maddie asked in rebuttal, "you don't watch the news, do you?"

London pointed out, "other than myself?"

Maddie groaned.

She went on, "well, it should concern you too. All of the people that should be celebrities are being viewed as criminals for stealing expensive belongings, while the people that shouldn't be are in charge on celebrity lists. But, there's no official records about any thefts. So, there's been huge riots against these supposed thefts."

London asked in worry, "then what do we do? I can't live like this!"

Maddie sighed in frustration.

She responded to London, "I wish I knew. But, if you want? I could soon check with my current superior if it's ok for you to stay with me."

London responded with relief, "aww. Thanks Maddie."

Maddie suggested, "right after I check in a celebrity and get the bellboy down here."

London insisted, "and I'm still not one?"

She looked annoyed.

Maddie was ignoring the question.

She tried hard to give a polite smile.

She added, "why don't you sit in the waiting section over there and let me get back to you?"

London nodded.

She sat down in the waiting section of the lobby with Mr. Moseby.

London was pouting. Mr. Moseby was sulking.

Maddie went back to using the computer screens to send messages across the rest of the hotel staff's network.

The hotel computer network pretty much had the same design as the hotel for their computer screens. It also had a big to do list for the day of many guests coming and going as usual.

Soon...

A familiar face came into the hotel.

Fans had replaced the mob scene at this point.

The figure had long black hair and designer clothes of herself in dark purple and red colors.

In fact? Most of her clothing was covered with the initials A.R.

The mystery celebrity checked, "this is the Aim, right?"

She had a sneaky smile on her face.

Maddie was trying to act cheerful in front of the mystery celebrity.

Maddie answered, "well, last time I checked? It is! Welcome to the Aim, Ms. Alerni. Here's your room key card."

Alerni took the exchanged card.

She put it in her pockets.

Alerni added, "great. You got my luggage from the airport?"

Maddie opened a compartment built into the inside of the check in desk.

She did so to shift some suitcases towards a nearby bellboy.

And... The bellboy looked familiar.

In fact? It was a somewhat shaken Cody.

Alerni thanked Maddie.

Then... She headed for her guestroom.

Cody questioned suspiciously, "who exactly is Alerni?"

Maddie was a little taken aback by this question.

But... She also knew that even she had never heard of the name Alerni until recently.

Through her years of working at the Tipton?

She's seen government officials, celebrity stars, and mostly everyone in between who could get reservations.

But... Not even the slightest mention of an Alerni.

Maddie deduced in bitter agreement, "now that you mention it? I only find one name match online…something about a recent star search webisode contest winner. Why would someone like that get a reservation here that quickly?"

Cody suggested nervously, "do you think she's a criminal?"

They had uneasy looks on their faces. 

Maddie answered uneasily, "I don't know. But, I'll find out."

Cody wished her luck.

He then reluctantly went back to bellboy duties.

Maddie soon after took out her cell phone.

From her cell phone?

She called, "hello? Mr. Aim?"

Another familiar voice answered joyfully, "hey, sweet thang! I'm guessing you signed that marriage certificate?"

Maddie nervously chuckled at that.

She insisted, "Zack? We're not even dating…let alone legally allowed."

She made a nervous face to herself on the last part.

Zack remarked, "I woke up this morning, found myself extremely rich just hours ago, and you know what? For once in my life? No one took away my allowance."

Maddie couldn't help but laugh at this.

She insisted bittersweetly, "as tempting as that sounds? That's not the reason why I called."

Zack checked nervously, "okay. What's up?"

Maddie pointed out, "London needs a place to stay."

Zack concluded hopefully, "so if I let her stay in your suite, it's a date?"

Maddie sighed annoyedly into her hand.

She protested, "Zack, this is serious! This whole chaotic business shouldn't even be happening in the first place. How would you feel if you had no place to go?"

Zack commented, "oh. You mean like summer school?"

Maddie challenged, "no, but I could ground you if I wanted to."

From the other end of the cell phone?

Zack uneasily chuckled.

He insisted, "you wouldn't dare."

Maddie grinned mischeviously to herself.

Maddie replied back to Zack, "oh yeah? The direct advisor, accountant, and manager of your entire property? The one who could probably still babysit you can't tell your bodyguards that you need to stay in your room because you're sick and I know what's best for my employer?"

Zack offered, "all right! London can stay. But, with the countless money from my position? I could give the rest of the Fitzpatrick family…your family...enough money to afford regular life if you go out with me."

He sounded slightly nervous. But, he also sounded determined.

And... Maddie realized she had no reasonable comeback for this deal.

She sighed with some mixed feelings.

Maddie replied reluctantly, "as long as you behave? Fine. It's a date."

Zack assured her, "as long as I'm with you? I'll have everything I need."

Maddie chuckled at that.

They soon hung up.


	3. Kids of the Future Now?

**Part 2:**

Back in Waverly Place, in a certain sub station…

Theresa asked in worry, "where's Alex?!"

Jerry was trying to remain calm.

He suggested, "I don't know. Justin, do you know?"

A shaken Justin figured, "knowing Alex, wherever there's more trouble…like this!"

He took out a familiar newspaper article and showed it to his gasping parents.

Jerry muttered with bottled fury, "Alex."

Max came into the soon to be opened restaurant.

He was strangely jumping for joy.

Max exclaimed, "yes! I just got up to find a misplaced and returned ID of a food chain owner…of myself!"

Justin and their parents were staring at him.

Max asked naively, "what? They didn't get my letter?"

Overseas, on a cruise ship…

Zack was in a hot tub.

He was surrounded by young celebrity women in swimwear.

Zack instructed his bodyguards, "leave us."

One of them pointed out, "but we're supposed to keep you safe…especially at such a young age for a celebrity."

Zack suggested, "then how about scouting the perimeter of the ship until further orders?"

The bodyguards were covered in conspicuous sunglasses and clothing that covered most of their bodies.

They nodded in understanding.

They let Zack be.

When they were out of earshot?

Zack turned back to his more immediate company.

Zack checked mysteriously, "so…where were we ladies?"

A familiar voice reminded him, "you were saying that you had a way to restore our place among society?"

In fact? All of the young celebrities looked familiar.

Zack sneakily grinned.

He continued, "thank you, Raven."

A second celebrity wondered nervously, "you sure you trust those…bodyguards?"

Zack chuckled.

He assured her, "Ashley? They're my dad's rock band in spy clothes. I arranged them safe and quicker passage to their concerts by sea in exchange for keeping an eye on me."

A third invoice insisted, "so, Mr. Aim... What's the plan? We won't live long enough to get back up to our rightful stardom with the constant protests in the streets!"

A fourth one added, "and even some royal lines were sent to hospitals just a half hour ago!"

She was sounding panicked.

Zack ensured them, "Vanessa, Violet… All we need to do is strike a deal of our own, and we'll all be back to the suite life soon enough."

A fifth celebrity asked cautiously, "what kind of deal?"

Zack mischievously grinned.

Zack started to explain, "it's quite simple really. All you have to do is sign a modeling contract to me, display the initials Z.A. on those celebrity clothes…"

Raven Baxter interrupted angrily, "but I'm supposed to be designing clothes: Not showing them off like a puppet!"

She warningly glared at Zack.

Hannah Montana had a nervous look on her face.

She added nervously, "yeah. And, remind me again why we're talking in a hot tub?"

Zack whispered, "shhh! It won't be like that. And besides? What better way to cover up our true intent and make sure no one brought a mob scene here with all of you disguised on board as a foreign dancing group for my "playboy" entertainment?"

Chelsea Brimmer asked absentmindedly, "what's the real intent then?"

She's London's celebrity friend.

Zack groaned.

In partial irritation and increasing calmness?

He resumed his speech, "as I was saying... That's just phase 1. After all? There's a possibility of me with my influence calling in some favors to add a talent portion to this line of fashion shows: Which in turn will attract talent scouts, renewed celebrity related contracts, and famous by association royal lines."

The other celebrities smiled approvingly.

A seventh celebrity questioned, "but in this case... How would we sign up without bringing suspicion…Mr. Aim?"

Zack laughed at this question.

He was thinking it was an obvious answer.

But... The confused looks from the celebrity women around him told him otherwise.

Zack hinted, "you see the drying towels in a bin close by?"

The celebrity women looked at the direction of his glance.

And... To their shock?

They saw custom made towels with small legal print shrunk to fit on the back side...where people usually dry themselves off.

A more abstract set of designs peeked out from the folds…with a camouflaged pen hidden in each design.

There were enough towels for everyone.

That is... Except Zack.

He had a towel covered in arcade game like designs hanging right behind him.

Zack checked hopefully, "you like?"

The immediate company including Zack chuckled in a carefree manner.

But... They were trying hard to keep it down to keep any guests on the cruise ship from finding out.


	4. What Have I Done?!

**Part 3:**

Back in Boston, at the Aim…

Alerni was unloading her luggage in her suite.

From a closer look?

It was Alex in disguise.

Cody just dropped off her luggage.

Alex thought, "so…what am I famous for again? Faint chuckle. Oh, it'll come to me. After all, the possibilities are unlimited." 

Alerni, aka Alex, noticed something that caught her eye.

She mischievously smiled a little.

She mischievously chuckled.

She recalled, "oh yeah…my screenplays for TV producing. I must've made them from magic of course. That'll show…"

Her voice trailed off...as the memories of the family she left behind came flooding back to her.

Flashes went by: Of their schemes, of their friendly sibling rivalry, of their trying but fair parents, her dates, and Harper.

Alerni muttered to herself teary eyed, "what…have I done?!"

She sat on the bed.

She was covering her face with her hands in sorrow.

From Alex's growing sorrow from turning her back on everyone she cares about and hence creating the loneliness she was trying to avoid from the beginning?

Tears were pouring into her palms.


	5. A Timeless Soul or Two

**Part 4:**

In Maddie's closet suite(aka London's)…

London was moving into Maddie's huge suite her own valuables. London took many of them with her from an overnight return trip from England shopping.

Maddie was helping unload them.

This version of the huge suite was colored in more varied earth theme colors:

Blue, yellow, green, brown, red, etc. From the jewel and fake fur covered dresses to the wallpaper.

There was a big fountain of fresh drinking water in the center modeled after Niagara Falls itself with its own water treatment system, a buffet dining table that resets itself through small elevators that come directly from the lobby restaurant next door, and a large bed with an ocean floor color scheme.

Maddie wondered curiously, "so, what do you think?"

London answered, "oh geez! What's in the air?"

She gave a series of coughs.

Maddie explained, "oh. The air vents here have a recycled air supply and plant filter to provide clearer and cleaner air every cycle. It just takes a little getting used to."

London nodded.

She tried to clear her throat.

Soon after?

She added, "other than that? I'd say it's almost as good as my closet."

She smiled some.

Maddie assumed, "close enough."

She looked somewhat amused.

They soon enough finished setting up London's things.

A knock sounded off from the front door.

London asked, "is that the maid?"

Maddie moderately sighed.

She isn't sure she can handle seeing who got the role of candy girl in this reality...or who would be a maid for her suite.

Maddie suggested, "I'll get it."

Maddie answered the door to find nothing there…except for an envelope.

It was slipped under the door.

When she picked up the envelope?

It made her heart melt with joy.

She smiled wide.

The envelope was addressed to Maddie…from Zack on the cruise ship Z.S. Aim Liner.

The entire thing seemed to have been sprayed with cinnamon scented perfume and chocolate stains.

Maddie chuckled to herself over that.

She sat next to London on a classic green couch.

London inquired curiously, "what's so funny?"

Maddie hinted dreamily, "it's from Mr. Aim."

London exclaimed, "ooh! Who is it?"

Maddie makes a slightly embarrassed face.

She revealed, "Zack Martin renamed himself as Zack Aim."

She took out a knife letter opener and started to gradually unseal the envelope.

London laughed with relief.

She commented, "well, it's about time."

Maddie nervously chuckled.

She sighed with some frustration.

She pointed out, "we haven't even dated yet, and I'm still having second thoughts about this. I mean? He's such a child."

London recalled confused, "you know he's a teen by now, right?"

Maddie put the open envelope on the side.

She inquired deep in thought, "does that really change anything?"

London concluded confidently, "I may not know school. But, I know a lot about relationships."

Maddie tried hard not to laugh.

She remarked, "oh, come on, London. Anyone that loves you for wrong or right, and you instantly want to hang out with them."

London retorted, "who better to love?"

Maddie knew that London usually thinks of herself.

But... The more she was thinking about the answer in the bigger picture?

The pieces finally started to click into place.

Maddie asked back, "you mean for what they truly are and not what you want them to be?"

She sounded more sure of herself.

In minor confusion?

London assumed, "I guess that's one way of putting it. Does this mean that the date is off?"

Maddie chuckled.

She picked up the envelope.

She revealed, "actually London...I think you saved it."

They both looked relieved.

Maddie took out from the envelope a small folded letter.

It was a formal invitation to the lobby's restaurant.

It was called Variety Court, with a logo of a globe and a big V in the center.

It's really a food court with foods from pretty much every United Nations country imaginable:

With a double booth to go with each country.

Apparently, the Aim Hotel's lobby was expanded to fit it in one half. The waiting area was shifted to the other half.

London responded satisfied, "you're welcome. I got to go change my clothes."

Maddie wondered, "why? What's wrong with them?"

London answered, "they seem so…an hour ago. Good luck with your date!"

She smiled wide.

She started to disappear into the wardrobe.

Maddie smiled with some amusement.

She called back, "thanks!"

She started to head out of her suite.

Then... She quickly turned back to London's direction.

Maddie shook her head with a small laugh.

She left her quarters.

She thought to herself, "he doesn't care what I wear. Maybe I'll check on Alerni first though. After all? I've still got time."

In the center of Max's chain of restaurants…

As a solemn lunchtime was under wraps at the Timeless Sand(aka Waverly Sub Station)?

Jerry and Theresa were taking a lunch break themselves.

They were filling in for Alex and Max with how busy it was today.

Since this sub station is now part of a food chain of restaurants with Max in charge?

It was more crowded and unusual than what the original Russo family was used to.

Max did inventory.

He was also sending the other nearby Russos to tables...to their inner annoyance.

In between order taking?

Justin was checking with Wiz Tech professors on the World Wide Wiz Web.

They were online accounts received by Justin personally for saving Wiz Tech earlier from an egomaniac named Ronald.

Justin was trying to pinpoint where Alex was with their help. But…with no luck.

Despite only Earth and not the wizard realm being affected? The wizard community doesn't get much missing wizards and hence didn't put in a precaution for that circumstance.

However? They found out what Alex rewrote.

They will check into the Monster Hunters to see if some can be spared to personally find and bring her back alive:

To the other Russos' partial relief.

The Timeless Sand was colored in desert themed colors:

Yellow, red, white, etc. Rectangular tables that resembled magic carpets, containers shaped like canteens and fancy trays, and a menu merge of sandwich items and ice cream parlor deserts.

Max muttered, "oh, bunk!"

Justin checked cautiously, "what's wrong?"

Max revealed, "we're short on sandwiches."

Justin commented, "you sure it didn't have to do with the 6 you ate?"

He looked kind of skeptical at Max.

Max retorted, "hey! That was before being open for business."

He slightly glared.

Justin ignored the answer.

He added, "did you call the delivery service in advance?"

Max recalled to Justin's horror, "was that 381-8345 or 814-8345?"

Justin looked wide eyed in disbelief.

He also put his arms out.

He pointed out cynically, "but…they're in different countries across the Pacific! How could you possibly think the order would get here in time?"

Max remarked, "then how come most American products come from overseas trade?"

Justin pointed out in desperation, "those history documentaries about country relations from Tribeca Prep were using film magic to reenact and speed up the events of the past to appeal to the modern audience!"

Max wondered, "huh. I thought there was a reason why they didn't move much. You sure Hollywood doesn't have wizard crews?"

Justin groaned in frustration.

He insisted, "no. But, let's focus on the more serious problem."

Max checked, "and that is?"

Justin reminded him, "the sandwich shortage?"

Suddenly... Max got a idea.

He smiled.

Max suggested, "hey! What about T.J. Taylor? He was entertaining."

Justin looked horrified.

Justin pointed out, "are you serious?! He nearly turned our parents into transparent straws…and our wizard identities almost in public soon after."

Completely unphased... Max deduced, "one… Going to Mars was awesome. Two… Do we really have much else to work with here on such short notice?"

Justin was about to point accusingly at him.

But... He sighed instead.

He realized reluctantly, "you're right. Let's call the Taylors. But...but let's see if we can leave their son out of it."

Max kind of reluctantly said, "all right."

They both smiled a little.


	6. Gifts, Lookalikes, and Metal, Oh My

**Part 5:**

A short enough while later…

There was a knock on the Timeless Sand's double doors.

Jerry opened them.

He was hoping to see Alex on the other side. He was wrong.

It was T.J. Taylor with a full box of sandwich supplies.

He asked nervously, "is this the Timeless Sand?"

Jerry gave T.J. Taylor a suspicious look.

Jerry asked suspiciously, "what are you up to?"

Justin called out, "don't worry, dad! He was sent by his parents under close observation."

Jerry decided, "then we'll do the same. Welcome to the Timeless Sand."

T.J. walked in and sat down without a word.

He laid down a open crate on one of the tables. It was full of smaller boxes of bread and other various sandwich ingredients.

The present family members of the Russos gathered around:

In a manner equally as uniform as their current collective cautiousness.

Theresa wondered, "you sure he can be trusted?"

Justin assured her, "they weren't as unnaturally carefree as they were the first time we met in person. That's something all right."

Theresa nodded with relief.

T.J. chuckled bittersweetly.

He muttered in deep rage, "after what they did to me?! No. I can't think of anything worse than this torture."

Theresa wondered concerned, "what happened?"

Max and Theresa were starting with restoring inventory.

And... T.J. slowly got up.

He cried out, "I'll show you torture!"

Strangely though?

Nothing happened.

Everyone else stared at T.J. in mixed shock.

He sat down.

Justin realized with partial inner amusement, "they took his powers away."

He smirked.

Max asked confused, "wizards can do that to each other?"

T.J. went on darkly, "you really don't want to know the spell for that: Very advanced stuff. But yeah: Sy parents suppressed my powers back to square one…and Wiz Tech themselves didn't let me in."

Theresa figured, "so you're back to being restricted to a wand?"

She, Max, and Jerry smiled in amusement.

T.J. assumed, "that's one way of putting it. They even started making food by hand instead of by magic to make sure I didn't enchant it without their noticing."

Jerry suggested with self assurance, "maybe we should compare recipes to the Taylors'."

Theresa replied, "good idea."

Justin wondered in disbelief, "they're still not giving you detention?"

T.J. remarked coldly, "detention would be solitary confinement. The therapy they're sending me to at Tribeca Prep is much longer and more humiliating."

Jerry pointed out in understanding, "I know it can be scary, but your parents are just doing what's best for you."

T.J. figured solemnly, "maybe you're right. After all those magic stunts and being isolated at school, I got carried away with the power. And now...I'm lonelier than ever."

T.J. sighed into his hands.

Max wondered, "why is a thinner bread box labeled with our first names?"

T.J. started to leave.

He turned around...when they started staring at him.

T.J. looked taken off guard.

He revealed, "what? I didn't make them! My parents made your favorite sandwiches as a thank you for all you did for them."

He glared annoyedly at them.

He left without another sound.

That is...except for the door slamming shut behind him.

Jerry, Theresa, Justin, and Max smiled to themselves.

Within a movie studio on Long Island, New York…

The walls were painted with abstract patterns of yellow, blue, white, and pink.

This greatly contrasted with a locked filing cabinet styled drawer built into the walls. They were all in stacked rows in arm's reach.

What was more suspicious was that each compartment had a name label with just an initial for a last name. They were also cloaked in camouflage to hide them in plain sight.

Even the handles of the compartments were hidden by only being a few inches outward.

The usual movie equipment were in the exact places you'd expect to find in a cinema company building…along with casts of course.

They were more nervous than most crews though:

As if every breath could be their last if they weren't good enough.

The movie sign styled sign mounted right above the entrance?

It stated in bold the company name SworthCine.

On what seemed to be a production set of an old fashioned French palace throne room?

It was really a familiar trio's office…one on each throne.

Each throne had a purposeful hollowed out set of arms. An organizer and pager were each in one of these holes…as if one slip of a word might slip them out of the public eye.

Gertrude Hollingsworth checked with devious glee, "is it true? Is Alex really missing in action?"

The other two freakishly looked almost exactly like her…except for different clothes and perfume so they could tell the other apart.

One of the Wannabes answered, "yes, miss Sworth."

The other Gertrude or Gigi lookalike pointed out, "with a doctor's note to her television company."

The original Gigi giggled childishly at this piece of news.

Through a creepy text message among themselves?

She declared, "then she won't be the only one out cold. Gigi 2, review and restart operation Black Sphere A.S.A.P. Gigi 3, operation Scarlet Pass is a go."

Gigi 2 got up and snuck her way to the concealed cabinets full of blackmail.

Gigi 3 stayed on her throne, browsing for online IM contacts to get more potential blackmail through online celebrity gossip.

The movie crew's names on their cell phones and even some Tribeca Prep teachers' names?

They strangely matched some of those hidden compartments' labels.

At a salvage yard in Ohio…

A green wooden fence surrounded the perimeter.

Unlike most junkyards though? This one seemed to attract a much bigger crowd of customers in the most unorthodox manner. 

Despite so much junk coming and going, there was much more piles of usable machinery verses broken parts.

A bunch of young and fit people were doing metal work to reassemble broken parts…even the ones seemingly beyond help.

A secondary bunch was drawing up simple blueprints for the builders and operating the working machines that brought the broken ones in, which of course consisted of the smarter majority of the staff. Hence, every piece, originally with or without hope, was being sold to whatever company or individual paid for service.

Sometimes, there were even custom orders where these people would transform whatever extra scraps were available into refrigerators, crowbars, cars, or anything else made mostly of metal components.

Naturally, everyone smelled here.

But... Now all the above can spend well enough to ward it off whenever they went elsewhere.

In fact? Some of the other junkyards went as far as attempting to buy out this place just so they can stay in business.

That is… Until one of the owner's many siblings/workers, adopted or otherwise, got the idea to buy them out instead as subsidiaries of their salvaging company.

Unfortunately? Some of the other salvaging yards started getting the same ideas.

However... For where it all started?

There was a certain junkyard, with a sign made of spare reshaped metal bolted to a metal stand.

The sign was between a small collection of entryways and exits...and it said clearly Metal and Fink.

One idea of inspiration from a near dry well of intellect.

The owner lived in a small house that was entirely made of metal and machinery…right outside of Metal and Fink.

A bizarrely familiar looking face was finishing a late lunch in a tub.

His hair was slightly straighter to the point of flatter curls. He had contact lenses instead of glasses that matched his eyes. Even his digits were clear of excess grease and grime.

One of his parents called from downstairs, "Woody!"

Woody Fink responded kind of loudly, "what is it?"

He got out of the tub and headed directly downstairs for the ground floor.

His other parent deduced, "there's a order from famous activist Miss Fitzpatrick for inner water treatment components between official water treatment plants and sewers…while at the same time connecting personal human related water resources within living space with the same technology."

Woody checked nervously, "what are components?"

His parents sighed in a tired kind of annoyance.

One of them suggested in irritation, "we're going to get you a dictionary."

The other added, "just think of it as a transportation system for migrating dwarf aliens."

Woody nodded in his twisted understanding.

He smiled.

Woody figured, "so I guess I go around and tell the planning crew like I usually do?"

The first parent responded, "of course."

Woody nodded and left the small metal house.

The second parent remarked, "maybe we should turn his homework assignments into science fiction form to improve his average."


	7. Dam of Fate

**Part 6:**

On Lake Erie, Turtle Island…

Turtle Island was mostly remote and inhabited for pretty much its short history as a residence. The island's last owner tried at rock bottom in more ways than one to make it a vacation area.

Ever since, solely neighboring governments from the only bordering states of Ohio and Michigan were the only trace of memory that it existed.

As usual? This island looked abandoned.

Near extinct and decaying wrecks of homes were piled altogether in a shapeless mass of rubble and rust. A near topless lighthouse solitarily stood over the isolated crash site, overlooking the intact half of a semi-tall concrete borderline.

An abrupt sound of a scuba diver resurfacing broke the still silence.

The figure swam to the island and pulled himself/herself onto shore.

He/she took off his/her breathing mask to sigh with relief in the fresh air.

The figure muttered in partial relief, "I made it."

He/she carried the mask while walking to the remains of the lighthouse.

The mysterious individual climbed up the slippery steps and washed out cobwebs with slight difficulty.

That is...until reaching the hollowed out lantern.

Only a set of metal spikes remained.

This human soaked in shadow cautiously pushed the spike furthest away.

It fell down onto the side on a concealed hinge.

A deep secret arose as he/she delicately rotated the closest spike clockwise in a 90 degree turn.

More specifically?

An escape pod styled elevator came out from under the risen spikes.

The conspicuous person hung the scuba mask over the unfolded spiked handle.

The mask suddenly lit up in infrared.

It was scanning the mystery traveler's eyes.

The elevator opened in close to automatic response.

The satisfied traveler picked the mask back up.

He/she entered the pod.

It quickly shut behind him/her.

It started lowering back to its base.

The spikes reset themselves in the cloudy sky as if nothing happened.

The agent unzipped the scuba suit.

A small compartment slid open next to him/her.

The miscellaneous being hurled the scuba gear into the cushioned panel...which closed up at an instant.

She was wearing a black suit when she came out of the elevator. Her cloaked face searched the dark underground room for light. 

She pressed on one of the leather sleeves.

The entire suit had sewn on hard pasta bathed in dark paint and glowing light.

Tree light sized bulbs were tucked in each of the countless pasta pieces.

They were lighting up a very familiar person's clothing in a shelled aura resembling a dwarf star.

No hairband was on her usually long hair.

Street clothes covered her from chest to toe:

All dark colors with a weird mixed layer of hard pasta.

Even her hair was dyed with a light shade of darkness.

Her often cheery expression was more serious and without a fraction of a frown or smile.

She found the door to the main corridor.

The figure pressed her hand on the small window fogged with a cloud of seemingly endless blackness.

A pocket sized X ray engulfed the glass, checking the whole hand inside and out.

An unnatural voice responded, "welcome back, Harper Finkle."

The door swung open in automation.

Harper made her way down the corridor.

It was full of more creepy and intimidating agents with practically the same makeover. Even the double layered clothing and personal lighting system was the same.

Harper walked on to one of a dozen or more office entrances.

She of course knew by now that these small quarters are scattered under many other uninhabited isles...with much more operatives.

This one said in bold the dark red words FBI Executive Assistant Director. But, it had no handle for the door.

The initials M.H. were directly above this heading.

Harper pressed the dotted I in assistant.

The shady door directly retracted into the left wall.

A loudspeaker was bolted above the used to be door.

The now more human and familiar voice of the executive said coolly, "come in."

Harper went into the cloak of dimness that enveloped the room.

The entrance slid back into place as it has done many times before. Rock songs fused with opera music played in the background from 2 dark brown speaker boxes directly wired to 2 differently colored computers.

With both genres on continual play? It sent a chill down Harper's spine:

Even though it was turned down to the point of barely being noticeable.

This was despite being used to it…because usually no one could fully be.

The other young executive had a vertically positioned desk and computer near each side of her own quarters.

She had even used this custom music system to interrogate suspected criminals while acting as if she were having a casual conversation with a close friend.

Her chair was able to rotate on its wheels to either computer. It could even transform into a thin escape pod to pilot herself out of any explosion her headquarters endures.

One computer had a FBI logo on it. It was used for government reasons(intelligence agency contacts and info on them, official government officials and files on them, records of illegal activity, records of suspected yet unofficial criminals, etc.).

The other, meanwhile, had a violet heart symbol on it. It was used for more private reasons(tutor contacts and info, personal training records, blueprints of future and past invented spy gadgets, spy missions and other agent records, agent contacts and appointment schedules(including dates), what to spend her salary on, etc.).

The computer playing opera was the government computer. So, the other was playing rock music.

All of the information from the computers was really on floppy disks.

The agent knew that they're now nearly extinct. So, she didn't suspect anyone to steal them if she didn't even tell a deeply trusted agent like Harper about that secret.

A decoy disc was in each computer. If someone stole the discs, they'd be traced back to their hideout with tracking devices hidden in the center covering and busted before they knew what happened.

However... For someone exceptionally clever for an agent?

The executive was at heart truly good natured and quite cheerful. It was her love of government and natural distrust of media corporations that sometimes deeply challenged that view.

Across the walls were international peace signs of various dark colors, famous rock band photos, pictures of front pages of classic and dark plays of the past, and depictions of famous governmental landmarks.

A random set of dim night lights were wired directly on the walls...filling the unusual office with an eerie glow.

Other than the setting of the room and her nerve chilling occupation?

This executive seemed her usual self:

Minus the black street clothes with sewn hollow pasta, moderately bulkier muscles, and slimmer build.

On top of each computer was part of her full name on a small stand.

Together? They spelled Miranda Hampson.

Miranda suggested in good spirit, "please sit down."

She smiled in good spirit.

Harper slightly smiled back.

Across from the arrangement of desks?

She sat down on what seemed to be a couch for visitors.

She took out from the back of her suit a folder labeled Code Violet:

For Executive and Mission Agent's Eyes Only.

She started organizing the research papers soon after unsealing it.

Miranda asked, "how's Assignment Wave going?"

The room's walls hid soundproof walls and motion detectors. If someone was breaking in through the walls or door, Miranda would be the first to know.

Harper explained confidently, "I think we got a lead."

Miranda eagerly insisted, "go on."

Harper went into further detail, "according to my observations, a family we long suspected to be responsible for supernatural actions has vanished from Waverly Place. And, I alerted double agents to this perfect excuse to bring them to us for testing and questioning."

Miranda chuckled.

She realized, "the Russos and the Monster Hunters?"

Harper somewhat excitedly answered, "exactly! Not that we'll hurt the Russos in any way. Now we'll finally be able to teach wizards how to live peacefully with the rest of humanity…and prove your longtime ignored theory of magic influencing events we didn't find out about until too late."

Miranda happily responded, "and achieve the full recognition I deserve. This is all good Harper. I'm just curious about something. Do you even know where they went?"

Harper got up.

She passed an unusual blueprint to Miranda wrapped around a familiar object.

Harper revealed, "no…but I have the means right here."

She continued to slightly smile.

Miranda summarized approvingly, "you uncovered the disregarded lock picker from the library…with Alex's fingerprints and hair traces before the authorities found it."

Harper concluded, "the FBI has used brainwave technology to restore our memories in this realm. There's no reason why we can't do that with the Russos."

Miranda opened a printer sized scanner on one of her desks.

She carefully slid the lock picker device onto it.

She quickly nodded to Harper.

Miranda realized in deeper understanding, "to find out which set of memories is the correct one. This is a good plan, Harper. But, we can't risk further exposure to the alternate Russos…with recollection of the other reality or not…until we know which contradicting instinct is right for sure."

Harper checked in near disbelief, "so what? We're just going to wait for the events to unfold?!"

Miranda chuckled a little nervously.

The scanner started getting results.

Miranda pointed out, "these aren't fantasy monsters like you help the Monster Hunters protect humanity against. No. I think the Monster Hunters can handle them from here."

Harper recalled, "it was quite ingenious transforming believed celebrity male thieves with the technology of science into the cyborg Monster Hunters of today in exchange for eliminating 3 problems for the price of one card to play, wasn't it?"

Miranda nodded in assurance.

They both smiled a little.

Miranda replied with joy, "okay! Now is the time for celebration. We could take out the projector and classic movies like old times if you want."

Harper placed the files back into the folder and the folder back in its hiding place.

Harper assured her, "that'd be great."

Miranda's computer got the match of lookalike Alerni Rustin…currently at the Aim Hotel.

Miranda assured her, "just let me direct the Monster Hunters to their destination and we'll be good to go."

Harper was back on the sofa.

She was smiling some in bittersweet acknowledgment.

At the Aim…

Alerni Rustin/Alex was back in her room.

Regardless of the apparent lack of tears? Regardless of visiting her TV company Harplex to call off Sworthcine's indirect attack?

She was still deeply troubled.

Alex recalled saying to herself, "I already made a huge mistake! I'm not going to let another happen because of me."

Alex had also conjured up a jacuzzi in her guest quarters' closet.

She was trying to calm down with water jets and a shorts styled bathing suit.

She sighed in mixed disappointment.

Alex revealed out loud to herself, "I miss Waverly Place. Sniffle. If only I could forget the whole dark spiral magic thing…"

She stopped the water.

Alex commented in amazement, "but wow. My skin feels so soft!"

She smiled some in amusement.

She took out her wand.

She spell rhymed on impulse, "Dropius Erasius".

The water vanished from Alex's body as if it didn't even exist.

She chuckled.

Alex figured, "I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Soon after?

She set everything else back to normal…in her room.

Alex lied down on the bed face up.

She was getting stressed out again.

She wondered bitterly, "what was that spell for memory wipe? Oh yeah…I forgot. Dang it!"

She was getting teary eyed.

Alex heard footsteps outside of her room.

She sat back up.

She hid her wand in her pockets nervously.

A familiar voice inquired, "can I come in?"

Alex responded coldly, "it's unlocked."

But... There was a hint of relief in her voice too.

Maddie entered the room.

The door was closed again.

She sat down next to Alex on the same bed.

Maddie asked concerned, "are you ok?"

Alex looked at her as though she was crazy.

She lied with a mocking manner, "you can go back to your check out counter. I…I'm fine."

Maddie ignored the rude comment.

she realized, "I think you're in denial."

Alex was taken off guard by this.

She wondered in shock, "how did you…?!"

Maddie chuckled warmly.

She smiled wide.

She remarked, "when you've been around with troublemakers like I have? You can tell better than a smoke detector."

Alex retorted in disbelief, "oh, come on! I bet Mr. Aim himself got in his position for skipping grades right out of school."

She pointed over back toward the door without noticing.

As if it was normal?

Maddie revealed, "actually? I found out from his brother Cody that he was bribed by a girl to take Zack's test for him in the exact same looks."

Alex stared in shock.

She chuckled.

She checked, "you sure it's the same Zack?"

Maddie recalled in deep awe, "more than you know. Do you know how high a grade those aptitude tests got?"

Alex guessed randomly, "125, 83, 74?"

She casually shrugged.

Maddie deduced, "only one test with an IQ of 250. Cody's an academic genius…to the degree that it extended the IQ range and rocketed Zack all the way to graduation school status."

Alex laughed warmly in response.

Alex adds, "that's amazing!"

But... She suddenly very nervously sighs.

Maddie questioned more seriously, "so, what's wrong?"

Alex sighed nervously.

She vaguely answered, "let's just say I came from a rambunctious family."

Maddie stared in near disbelief and horror.

She assumed, "you were a victim of child abuse?"

Alex thought, "no: Something very weird just got into my parents. And, I wasn't going to stick around to find out! At least not there! But... Or, was it really the last straw for them? Moderate sigh. I don't know!"

Alex looked more annoyed than nervous.

Alex manipulatively added, "well? Sniffle. I was stripped of identity."

She really meant a time when she lost her powers months ago.

She was trying to sound solemn about it too. But, sounding solemn wasn't far off at all for her real feelings.

She threw her arms out like it was obvious.

Then... Maddie put an arm around Alex in misguided sympathy.

Alex smiled a little.

Maddie inquired, "so... You blocked out the rest of your past?"

Alex hinted misleadingly, "if a past life on the streets counts."

Maddie asked, "have you gone to some counseling?"

Alex deceitfully answered, "I certainly am thinking about the future."

Maddie replied, "that's good. But…you'll be ok?"

She looked concerned.

Alex bittersweetly smiled.

Alex said with assurance, "yeah. Even though I've been through some pretty tough times? I...I still miss them."

Maddie revealed, "I understand. I came from a rough background myself."

Alex slyly smiled.

She decided, "but…I guess I shouldn't let my past keep me from enjoying myself, right?"

With mixed feelings... Maddie smiled.

She pointed out, "only you can decide that. I'll be downstairs at the Variety Court if you need me."

She started to get up.

Alex looked startled all of a sudden.

She checked with realization, "is it really evening already?!"

Maddie turned around in partial amusement.

Alex concluded, "now that you mention it? I could go for dinner."

Maddie chuckled in recollection, "sorry Alerni. I've got a date. Besides, it's probably too late to arrange one for you this late."

Alex suggested mischievously, "unless Zack is available."

They both smirked some.

Maddie mentioned, "oh, he's taken."

Alex went, "ohh... With you? I get it."

Alex offered, "it's all right. I'll just be at a nearby table in case he gives you trouble."

Maddie wondered in curiosity, "and if he does?"

Alex answered secretively, "I'll keep him in line."

Maddie laughed some at that.

Maddie pointed out in good spirit, "you and me both."

They both smirked.

Maddie left Alex in her room.

Alex went downstairs when Maddie was out of sight.

With mixed feelings... Alex muttered to herself, "Memorize Extersize? No, that's not it either. Certainty Curtainty? Uh uh. Alerni Dispini? No, wait…I'm mixing my alias with my spell guesses. Oh, it'll come to me."


	8. Rivalry in the Court

**Part 7:**

At Variety Court…

Alex came to the lobby.

She smiled in glee.

She saw a crowded food court like no other.

Countless food stalls were at its long rim, along with street color schemes. There were also tables shaped like isolated vehicle wheels standing on clean axles.

With some indecision?

Alex muttered greedily, "so many choices, so little restrictions."

She took out the money she magically made appear.

She walked the rest of the way down.

She made her way to the one thing her parents never let her eat:

Plenty of fast food.

Alex chortled.

She thought out loud, "I'll just subtract the fat with magic and deduce a memory wipe spell from that."

Maddie and Zack were alone at one table with spaghetti.

Zack was reluctantly using a fork to eat: Much to Maddie's relief.

London was sitting next to fancily dressed Corrie and Lance on the other side of the court. They were talking mostly about their apparent celebrity lives as if they were always rich and got what they wanted in bliss.

Cody was surprisingly sitting next to expensively styled Bailey at their own table. They were eating varied tamales with loose leaf wrap lying on the side.

Cody, as usual, was nervous around girls.

But... When they both took quick pauses to floss?

He was strangely becoming more confident and love struck.

Alex looked away from the two in some personal disgust.

A couple of chair sets of four away from Zack?

Alex sat at one of the few available tables.

She was about to eat her meal in peace.

That is…until she noticed some familiar faces she never expected to see together a short distance away.

Justin and Max were eating sandwiches…and with T.J. Taylor?!

Alex looked worried.

She snarkily commented, "even for Justin? There's something severely wrong here."

She was getting teary eyed.

But... Her hidden love for her family resurfaced from the dimension of her despair.

She used her wand to teleport right behind T.J.

Alex poked him with the magic stick warningly in the back.

She knew the crowd seemed distracted with themselves.

T.J. groaned in partial pain.

Justin looked at Alex in horror.

Justin exclaimed, "Alex! What the heck are you doing here?!"

His appetite was gone.

Max just kept eating as though nothing new was going on.

Alex was glaring furiously at T.J.

With cold fury... Alex pointed out, "I could ask you the same thing…T.J."

T.J. just sickly chuckled.

He realized in twisted amusement, "you think I enslaved them?"

Alex suggested cruelly, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into a frog and drop you at the furthest abandoned marsh."

Justin was speechless at the intense dialog.

T.J. moderately sighed.

He taunted back, "wands up!"

Max muttered under his breath, "bunk!"

He and Justin's hands abruptly took out their wands uncontrollably.

They pointed them at the shattering spirit of Alex.

Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

T.J. hinted in altering moods of evil, "one of these wands will make you join me in failure if you such as start to wave yours: Unless of course you're willing to listen."

Alex then got a hunch.

She decided to use it to her advantage in desperation.

She sat down next to T.J...acting as if he already won.

It wasn't hard due to the very real tears and horror in her voice.

Alex figured in deep realization, "you bewitched my parents to sentence me to loneliness yesterday… Now my siblings. Why?!" 

While she was stalling for time there?

She started to cautiously sneak her wand under the table at T.J.

T.J. commanded in a whisper for the Russo brothers to lower their wands from civilian sight.

T.J. creepily smiled, verifying the claim.

T.J. raved on persistently, "come on, Alex! You of all people should know the enslavement of the government upon us. I'm merely bringing back what was meant to be in the first place...long lost freedom to do anything we see fit for our equally subdued happiness!"

He all too casually waved a arm toward her.

Alex disputed in rising retaliation, "with me as your magic 8 ball? What kind of twisted freedom is that?!"

T.J. opposed in equal force, "as I recall? You escaped from Waverly Place to pursue your joy…or did you actually physically buy that dress?"

Alex bitterly glared at him.

She remarked bitterly, "pretty words from a psycho oppressor hypocrite who plays with people as though they were cards."

T.J. laughed at this.

He protested coldly, "you don't get it, do you? Our parents, our teachers…they're all separating us in control groups to break our spirit and match theirs."

He almost slammed his hands down on the table for emphasis.

Justin kept staring anticipatively at the two troublemakers to see what was going to happen next.

And... Ironically?

He was using Alex's technique to secretly point his wand at the same direction.

Max just started casually eating chips strangely unfazed.

He was thinking that his siblings will deal with T.J. for him.

With an impulse of his own though?

Max with his other hand aimed his wand at the isolated meal a short distance away.

Alex challenged, "even if that were true, how is that different than putting brainwashing food into everyone else?"

T.J. persisted calmly, "one, it would be tomorrow…when your family's sandwich business partners up with Variety Court for distribution across the nation. Two…"

Max wondered randomly, "how did you do it?"

He then just kept eating chips.

T.J. chuckled.

He revealed bitterly, "after my powers were pulled away? I resorted to the only resource I had: Biology class and Home Economics. I brought home and snuck in my own enhanced yeast. It modifies brainwaves barely enough to respond to command without hesitation. Yet, without unraveling independent thought. After that? Getting your spare wand was a cakewalk."

Justin remarked, "if only Alex had that drive in school."

Alex viciously glared at him.

Her tears were starting to dry up in inner vicious anger.

She inquired deviously, "so… limitless freedom for youth everywhere, huh? Could be fun."

This was while Justin was preparing for a spell:

Unknown to T.J.'s rising neglecting pride.

T.J. assumed to Alex, "I thought you'd see the way."

He sounded more impressed.

Alex smirked.

Alex questioned in a more flirting manner, "and more personally knowing T.J., the greatest freedom fighter, doesn't come with bonuses?"

Justin was finding it harder to concentrate on his spell.

But... It was hard to tell if anyone really was noticing.

T.J. contested back nervously, "what could you possibly offer me that I won't already have?"

With a twistedly high spirit?

Alex suggested, "a companion of the same mind to expand your limits."

T.J. realized in astonishment, "you're asking me out? Hmm…tempting."

Justin almost finished his spell...when Alex kicked the wand out of his hands.

With mixed feelings... Alex muttered under her breath, "not happening, Justin!"

This was to Justin's great shock.

The wand landed on T.J.'s feet.

He picked it up in some confusion.

Then... Alex cast something that truly caught the rest off guard.

She spell rhymed, "Vocarizo Mutarizo!"

T.J.'s vocal chords unnaturally tightened to his horror.

He tried to speak.

But... It only came out in incomprehensible gibberish and random coughing.

T.J. dropped Justin's wand on the table.

T.J. was clutching his throat.

Max remarked, "sweet music."

T.J. started exclaiming more angrily in a child like temper tantrum.

But... Alex just knocked him out with a punch to the head.

T.J. fell off his former seat.

He was unconscious.

Justin staggered in disbelief, "you…and then…him…manipulated?!"

Alex answered sarcastically, "good to see you too."

They were both teary eyed.

But... They both smiled some.

Then... Alex chuckled.

She noticed that Max had nearly used levitation to knock out T.J. with a hurled leftover dinner.

But... When his concentration was broken?

It had instead descended onto the center of the table.

The teariness in Alex's and Justin's eyes was drying up.

Alex sighed with some relief.

She concluded, "at least Max wouldn't doubt me."

Alex and Max smiled a little.

Max wondered, "are you going to eat that?"

Alex playfully slapped him on the back of the head.

Max asked absentmindedly, "what?!"

Alex started to reach for her food...when Justin blocked it with one of his hands.

Justin protested, "Alex! You know you're not allowed."

Alex challenged, "oh. And you are...Momma's pet?"

Max clutched his sides in laughter.

Justin retorted, "at least that's much better than a mini Kelbo doll."

Alex gasped in hurt.

Max checked obliviously, "does this mean my food chain is offline?"

Justin pointed out, "don't you get it, Max? This reality shouldn't even be existent!"

Alex pushed her mental shakiness aside.

Alex wondered in confusion, "what are we even talking…about?"

That's when the last piece suddenly clicked to her:

Her wish created this reality...and this reality has been giving mean kids like T.J. and Gigi more power all the faster.

And... Alex was trying hard not to cry from the realization.


	9. Pupil of the Twister

Justin realized, "oh, Alex! Don't tell me you…"

Alex glanced down at her untouched food in depressing confirmation.

Justin lashed out, "you are so in trouble this time! I wouldn't be too surprised if you were sent to boot camp after we clear all this up."

Alex's tears resurfaced in sorrow.

Justin then realized how mean he was being.

He put an understanding hand on one of hers.

As his allergies started to act up?

Justin tried to apologize, "Alex, I'm deeply… Hard sniffle! If only…communicated… Hard sniffle! Your mind…"

But... Alex retracted her hand in her current drowning state of mind.

She started pulling out her wand.

In growing sorrow of his own?

Max was getting teary eyed himself.

Max insisted desperately, "this is the only time I've gotten a secure future, and I'm not going to let either of you ruin it!"

They were about to start a furious wizard battle with their wands at the ready.

Unfortunately... An explosion sounded before they could.

The explosion came from a front door of the hotel.

The three Russo siblings got up and looked back in horror.

The Aim's revolving door had been ripped off its hinges and tossed aside as if it was just a pencil tip.

A pair of unrecognizable beasts of machinery and human hybrids was charging with unnatural strength and swiftness.

And... They were charging for the Russo siblings.

Each of the cyborgs seemed to have plumbing tubes for their circuit boxes, a refrigerator for a life support unit, tank tread systems extending out of metal encased feet, factory machinery for muscles, a computer console for a chest, and vacuum cleaners for hands…

It was all scaled down to human size.

Varied metal casings covered the rest of them.

In fact? The only human looking things about the walking fortresses was their rough physical shape and real hair sticking out.

One was orange-red colored with tubes of black. The other was yellow-blue colored with tubes of brown.

The redder cyborg launched fireballs from his hands.

It called out in a freaky deep voice, "get out!"

And... In a differing but just as mutated voice?

The other freak insisted, "while you still can."

The food court plunged into flames.

Smoke rose from the many food stalls.

The flames started to form a dome like wall of heat.

More explosions went off.

The workers dove for cover...including Jerry and Theresa Russo.

People ran and screamed for the nearest emergency exits across the lobby.

And... Again?

The Russo siblings were cloaked in isolation.

Alex couldn't take standing next to Justin anymore.

She ran for the way out.

A trail of tears were trailing behind her feet.

Justin called out in alarm and worry, "Alex!!"

He bolted after her.

Max called after Justin, "hey!! I'm not finished!"

He whirled after Justin in blind rage.

The smoke started to form filthy fog around the three of them.

The flames encircled them as though the flames were alive. Yet, it really was coming from strong winds.

The wind from the construct hybrids' advanced hands scooped up tables and chairs.

They started making the tables and chairs dance.

And... In unyielding determination?

A impulsive Max cast an improvisation spell at the demonic mechanizations, "Liquidatus Vortexatus!"

The fire transformed into plasma.

It was picked up by an unnatural sideways tornado...aimed directly for the monstrous beings.

Even the moisture in the fierce wind liquefied into a big wave of water...blending in with the plasma.

The tornado transformed several times:

To carried plasma... To an army of boulders... To a big cloud of ash.

The fire was miraculously put out in the process.

The remaining gust of wind dying from the cloud almost tossed the Monster Hunters off their feet.

They tumbled back to their feet on reflex alone.

In the remaining gust of wind/

The forgotten body of T.J. was randomly tossed against a cushioned chair in the lobby.

The chair fell over along with him on impact.

As a result of T.J.'s unconscious limp body tumbling on the ground to a stop?

His spare wand broke.

Ash landed on a corridor directly alongside the lobby.

Justin kept pursuing Alex.

Both of them were running up the back stairs.

Justin called in worry, "Alex, stop!"

Alex reached the next floor.

And... An elevator strangely sounded.

She more slowly kept going up the steps.

This was while catching her breath.

Justin insisted, "Please: I'm not here to hurt you!"

Alex stubbornly cried out in spell rhyme, "Boltirun Hurlirun!"

The bolts on the part of the stairs before Justin's feet dangerously started flying out of their sockets.

Justin pressed on...even as the sixth set of stairs begun to give way.

Alex was struggling to speed up at the seventh floor intersection.

In the back of his mind?

Justin felt innocence from both sides slipping from his grasp.

In hope?

He steadied himself with one hand on the steps.

The steps were slanted horizontally then.

Between exhausted breaths?

He quickly tried to cast with his wand, "Realit…ion…Repai…"

But... That's when the loose stairs crashed down fast with a lower stairway.

Justin fell backwards.

He fell unconscious.

His arm, limp and holding the railing underneath, was the only thing that saved his neck from snapping.

The wand in his other hand was still clutched in hand.

Alex paused to see to her deep regret the scene below.

She very nervously sighed.

Then... She was quickly making her way up the next flight.

She muttered in despair, "it wasn't you, Justin. It was what you stood...for."

She tried hard not to cry.

But... Tears were falling from her face.

When Alex got to the eighth floor?

Alex used the exit door on the side to duck out of sight of the mostly blue cyborg below.

She saw the creature climbing up the stairs towards Justin at lightning speed.

Alex clenched her fists in mixed frustration.

And... Through the nearly closed door's cracks?

Alex muttered with a spell, "Metaliru Rustliru!"

And... A bubble of water abruptly formed around it from nowhere.

The construct below initiated a decaying phase in reaction to it.

The monster cried in pain...as its metallic structure begun deformation.

It was halting at the third stairway.

In reflex?

It started releasing from its arms and legs cooling vents…to the degree of freezing the bubble.

The bubble rolled backwards against the steps...shattering into icicles.

The cyborg roll kicked off against a wall.

It flipped onto the next floor below with both feet.

The icicles cracked into shards. Water was seeping out from the melting cracks.

Alex charged at the blue metal monster.

Hey eyes were full of hatred.

She thought to herself, "I'll never let another guy like T.J. wreck the world. Hard sniffle. Never again!"

She didn't know what created these cyborgs...and she didn't really care to know either.

She was coming down the steps in hatred.

Max approached the first flight of steps below.

He was being pursued by the red cyborg.

Max demanded, "what do you want?!"

The blue cyborg noticed Justin's inactive yet breathing body.

All too calmly... The red cyborg replied, "if we wanted to kill wizards, we wouldn't be talking."

Alex muttered under her breath, "oh, I can think of many terrible realities. Hard sniffle. I'm living one now!"

She was trying hard not to break down crying.

She was aiming her wand at the blue hybrid.

This was while Alex was swooping straight for the gap in the steps.

Max remarked, "so we're your lab kids? Not on my watch!"

The red cyborg and Max paused...wondering who will react first.

In unbending hate for the current reality?

Alex began casting outward, "Stormopi…!"

The scarlet contraption hinted in assurance, "it's not like that. In fact, the Monster Hunters have a sworn duty to prevent such a conflict if possible. But... Nervous gulp. We were told you wouldn't come willingly."

Max added challengingly, "and if we do?"

The red cyborg and Max paused with mutual questioning interest.

But... Alex didn't care about that.

Alex finished the spell, "Stormopi…Chaimopi!"

A brilliant and near blinding flash of light spread across the stairwell.

Everyone else their eyes with their arms.

But... With Max's diverted attention?

The scarlet cyborg hurled Max in an instant at the ground exit door...with wind currents from its hands.

Max fell to the floor...knocked out with a thud.

His wand was clinking onto the metal tiles.

A lightning bolt suddenly struck through the ceiling many floors above…and straight through the aqua cyborg's metal plates.

The mechanical hybrid horribly screamed in defiance...as its inhuman circuits exploded.

The scarlet cyborg swiftly ran up the steps.

The scarlet cyborg ran towards the offline beast.

It was clumped in a heap next to Justin.

The remaining agent of living metal called out, "no! Listen to…!"

But... It never got to finish the thought.

A second random lightning bolt pierced its wires.

The mechanized being's vents overloaded to the point of inner combustion.

To Alex's escalating sadness and horror?

She fully noticed human hair from the agent of living metal.

It fell to the hardness of the steps:

Defeated and inactive.

The biggest rumble Alex ever heard echoed in this well of hollow efforts. 

Alex desperately covered her ears.

The extinct monstrosity tumbled to the sixth floor.

Alex's wand fell to the platform under her feet.

Alex ignored her continuing tears.

She muttered determinedly, "the cycle of darkness will end…now and forever more."

Alex picked up the wand.

With very mixed feelings... She looked at it in her hand.

And... With taking another path with a way?

She cast out, "Cerebellum Eraslum!"

Suddenly... Alex was clutching a manifesting ache in her head.

She reactively dropped the wand.

She fell to the platform.

She fell unconscious...joining her brothers in unconsciousness.

What Alex wasn't aware of was that it spread like a disease across the planet…to anyone who developed as complex and as beautiful as the human mind.

Humanity was on its knees in the same aching pain:

Including the guests and celebrities alike just outside the Aim Hotel.

They were about to call the firefighters.

What the future brings... Only our reactions know.

What the present holds... Our actions shape.


End file.
